The Bargain
by Mysteriousmorningglory
Summary: Orla lost something very important to her in the New York attack. Loki decides to take advantage of her predicament and the two create a bargain. How will the two work together to get what they want?
1. Chapter 1

I don't own any Marvel characters all rights go to Stan Lee and marvel

Chapter One: The encounter

Orla Karington heaved a tired sigh as she ran her fingers through her lengthening brown hair. Nursing school today had been especially hard and she was tired and ached for a hot meal and bed. She sighed as her cell went off and then answered.

"Hello? Michelle?" Orla asked, waiting for the bus to stop.

"Hey, I'm gonna be a little late. Mom and dad are in town and we're having dinner. So, eat without me. I should get home by eight." Michelle, her roommate said in a calmly tone.

"Ok. It's fine. My bus is stopping so I'll see you when you get back. Have fun with your parents." she hung up and stretched, standing up in her seat as the bus stopped. She got off the bus and started walking home.

As she walked she carefully looked around. It had always been a habit of Orla's to be careful when she was alone. There were all kinds of people in New York City.

As she walked past an alley, she heard a moan. She cautiously peered into the alley. Since it was dark, all she could see was the shadow of a person lying against the wall.

She flipped her phone flashlight on, and slowly walked over.

"Uh, hey there. Are you ok?" she asked kneeling down next to him. She looked at his outfit and frowned. It was strange. The colors consisted of black, gold, and dark green, and the majority of the material was leather. It had a definite medieval twist to it.

Orla gingerly searched for some sort of identification but found nothing.

"What should I do?" she muttered. If she took him to the police and he had no ID, they would make her answer several questions she wouldn't know. Orla remembered when a cop questioned her for three hours when she brought in a drunk who she didn't know. Because of that, she missed one of the most important classes for nursing and nearly flunked. Since then, Orla avoided police.

She checked for injuries and saw only minor ones. She wondered what happened. Perhaps he was mugged or got in an alley fight. Since the injuries were minor and the hospital was always busy, it wouldn't help him much to go to a hospital. For now, she would have to take him to her apartment.

"Guess I don't got much of a choice." She sighed, and lifted him up. He certainly was heavy even though she was quite strong, as she was constantly lifting heavy boxes at school and at her part time job. She heaved him into the apartment lobby and got into the elevator.

On the way up, she was getting many odd looks from the other passengers. She could understand why they'd think it looked…odd. A man in a medieval battle armor suit, unconscious, along with the elevator music, just made everything awkward. Orla managed a nervous laugh.

"Ah heh heh…too much to drink…" she said, awkwardly patting his back.

They all nodded, and her floor came. Grateful to leave the awkward situation, she hurried up to her apartment. After lying him against the wall and opening the door, she picked him up again and tried to find a place where he could lay down for a while.

Now the question was…what to do with this guy. She ended up taking off his armor, and bandaged his cuts and bruises. She furrowed her eyebrows. What on earth was he doing wearing armor? And those deep bruises didn't look like fist bruises. She fussed a little while over what to do about feeding him, as Michelle came in.

"Hey Orla-woah! What's up with the cosplay guy?" Michelle asked, kicking off her stilettoes and bag. Orla looked at her helplessly and started her long story.

"And since he had no vital injuries and the hospital also would've kept me, I just took the guy here." Orla said, completing her story. Michelle took a cautious look at the man and then back at Orla.

"Uhh….so what if he wakes up and kills us in our sleep?" Michelle said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"I don't know, we can take shifts I guess!" Orla said, exasperated.

"Right. Well, Doctor Who is coming on, so I'll take the first shift, and when it's over, you can take the next one. Deal?" Michelle said, sitting in the arm chair, as she reached for the remote.

"Deal." Orla agreed, striding into the kitchen. It was never a good idea to argue with Michelle, and she didn't like Doctor Who that much anyway.

Michelle hurried into the kitchen with the remote in her hands.

"Hey, Orla, the remote batteries died, can you recharge it?" Michelle asked, shoving it into her hand. Orla gave the remote a short clench and then handed it back. "Hey, thanks."

When Orla was thirteen years old, that is when her "power" came. She had discovered her ability to control all forms of energy. From electricity, to other energy sources, Orla could somewhat control it. At first, she could only charge batteries and phones. Then it escalated to laptops, then to their house being the only one with power during outages, and then….well, you get the picture. By the time she was eighteen she could drive without gas. She used to be afraid of what people would think of her power, and if they would know, they would treat her like a freak. But her family didn't care, neither did Michelle. They all thought it cool. All the same, Orla kept this all to herself just in case.

That night, while Michelle slept, Orla quietly watched over the man that the two girls were currently calling the "Cosplay guy". She took a closer look at him. He had black hair that was slicked back. He was unusually pale, but that was most likely because he was a little sick. She felt his forehead. He was starting to get a fever. As it neared one in the morning he started muttering in his sleep. His words were incomprehensible and she was getting a little worried.

As she wiped his brow, she heard him say one sentence.

"….I could've…..I could've done it father…."

He said. Orla looked at him closely. He seemed to be in pain, but it was not from the fever, or his bruises. It was deeper than that. He kept repeating the sentence over and over. _At least he wasn't muttering gibberish anymore_ Orla thought.

"Hey…." She said nervously blinking her grey eyes at him. "You're going to be alright."

She spoke softly, slightly afraid of the thought of Michelle coming in at that moment. Suddenly his eyes opened and Orla slightly jumped. They were icy blue. She didn't think she had ever seen eyes like that. He closed his eyes again and was once more asleep. She let out a small breath and adjusted his covers.

The next morning, Michelle woke Orla up.

"C'mon girl, rise and shine, you got a class to go to in thirty minutes." Michelle said in a casual, loud voice. Orla's eyes flew open and she fled out of the living room.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP SOONER!? NOW I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR A SHOWER! I GOT TO GO NOW!" Orla bellowed throwing off her clothes and struggled to get in her new clothes. Orla stopped for a minute. Why was she sleeping in the living room again? Then it hit her. The cosplay guy was still here. She came out with her bag and looked down at the sleeping guy. She checked his temperature and was relieved that it went down. "Hey Michelle, are you going to a lecture today?" Michelle shook her head and pulled out her laptop.

"No, I got a paper to write. You go to your lecture, I got a gun right here in case he's a weirdo." Michelle triumphantly stated, patting a hot pink purse that contained her gun. Orla shook her head. For a girl learning how to be a lawyer, owning a gun without a permit was so ironic.

Orla grabbed her purse and threw her hair in a ponytail. "I'm going! Make sure when he wakes up he gets something to eat! Bye!" with those last words, Orla fled into the hallway.

All day Orla could not keep her mind of the cosplay guy. What if her really was this psycho? What if he kidnapped Michelle or worse? After class, Orla called Michelle.

"Hey, how's the cosplay guy?"

"He's ok. Man, that guy can sleep! He still hasn't woken up and I'm already halfway through my paper." Michelle reported.

"Well, I am going to go ahead and head home then." She hurried back, still worried for her friend's safety.

Orla soon reached the apartment and came in. She took a look at the couch. The cosplay guy was not there.

"Michelle? Where's the cosplay guy?" Michelle looked up from her laptop.

"I went to use the restroom, came back, and he wasn't there! He even folded the blanket!" Orla frowned and immediately searched the apartment. She looked under beds, in the shower, threw open the curtains to reveal a huge skyline window overlooking the city. There was nothing, and he was gone.

"Hey, while I was out, did the guy say anything in his sleep or something?"

"Yeah actually. He woke up and started saying stuff like 'mortal, where am I?' It was weird." Michelle said slowly. Orla thought about what she said. That was definitely strange.

"Well, we can put that story in our collection of the weird things we did when we were in college." Michelle exclaimed, shutting her laptop. The two burst out laughing.

"How about some ice cream to celebrate the fact we have our couch back?" Orla asked, opening the freezer. Michelle cheered and got some bowls and spoons.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Floral dresses

A year passed without any unusual encounters or occurrences. Orla graduated and started work at the hospital four months ago, while Michelle was starting her career as a lawyer.

One Saturday morning, the two girls looked over the newspaper.

"Hey, Orla listen to this, a German scientist got his eye pulled out of his socket and Captain America, Iron man, and S.H.I.E.L.D came on the scene!" Michelle exclaimed. Orla immediately set down her bagel and took the paper.

"Seriously? Why the heck would you want to take an eyeball?" Orla asked in disbelief.

"No idea. Oh, since we don't have work, what say you go out with me to see that sale at Macy's?" Michelle asked while she cleared her dishes.

"Oh, I can't I actually DO have work today, we're short staffed this weekend." Orla said apologetically. Michelle heaved a sigh.

"Fine, go to work. But it's loads more fun with someone else." Orla got up and walked to her room.

"Sorry Michelle, maybe next time? Oh, if you catch that dress we saw the other day on sale, please get it for me! I'll pay you back!"

"Which one was that? That blue one with the thick straps and the floral print?" Michelle asked, as she scrubbed a bowl.

"The very one! Pretty please?" Orla asked pleadingly as she came out in her scrubs and grabbed her tote bag.

"I just might Orla. But, then again, I may not." Michelle said with a straight face. Orla could never tell if Michelle was serious or just teasing her.

"You're so mean Michelle. Well, got to run! I'll try to get back at a decent hour. See you soon!" She said hurrying out. Little did Orla know that it would be a very long time before the two friends saw one another again.

Orla was very busy at work that day. It was a bit crowded, and Orla wasn't over-joyed to be working on her day off. As afternoon came, she suddenly heard a large boom. Several people rushed to the windows, and started gasping or screaming. Orla went into a secluded area and suddenly had a double take.

There was a hole in the sky and these specks kept falling out of it.

"I hope this isn't another one of Stark's jokes or something." Orla said, rolling her eyes. Suddenly, many people were running. She chased after a nurse.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Orla asked the frantic nurse. She looked at Orla with a terrified look.

"Monsters! Run!" Orla looked back at the window and gasped. Those specks were ….monsters.

"Hey, pull yourselves together, and head down to the basement everyone! Nurses, doctors, staff! Get the patients to safety, we are still on duty!" While some calmed down and started doing as they were told, others, doctors, nurses, and even some patients were running out of the hospital. Orla directed her attention to the crowd.

The basement wasn't nearly enough room for everyone. She hurried up to a doctor.

"Doctor David, I am going out there to find injured people!" The doctor shook his head.

"Ms. Karington, that's too reckless."

"There are people out there who are hurt, I need to get to them!" Orla retorted. The doctor finally reluctantly let her go. Strapping a first aid kit to her back and her hip, she ran out into the chaotic city.

Orla could never remember being as scared as she was that day. She found an injured teen lying on the ground.

"Hey, kid, get up! Can you stand?" he weakly nodded, and tried to sit up but cried out in pain. She quickly searched for broken bones and discovered his ankle and leg were broken. Taking his arm over her shoulder, she quickly walked to a subway entrance. That was the safest place for now. She quickly found a police man and had him keep an eye on the boy. She quickly ran back into the city.

As she dodged the terrified people and rushed through the crowds, she found people who were trapped in a car.

"Cover your necks!" she screamed, breaking the already cracked window. She reached in and pulled out a ten year old girl, a toddler and their parents; she quickly showed them a subway entrance and hurried on.

As she ran, people started pointing at her and shrieking. Confused, she turned around to see what looked like an alien, raising his spear. Right before it got her however, a shield sliced through him. A man in red, white, and blue came up. Recognizing him as Captain America she stood up and looked at him.

Although this certainly wasn't the time or place, Orla felt honored to meet such a hero.

"Ma'am, it's a bad idea to be out here right now!" He said as he threw his shield. She looked around her. Many wounded and dead people were everywhere.

"Sir, I'm just doing what you're doing. Saving lives." With that, Orla hurried to assist an elderly man, not noticing that he was staring at her retreating figure.

Twenty minutes later, she saw no more of the aliens attacking. As she waited, it was finally announced that it was now safe. Giving a prayer of thanks, she started helping people to the hospitals, and the Red Cross centers.

Through all the hours she worked, she forgot about Michelle. She hoped the Macys she had gone to wasn't the one down here. Dread filled her as she worked on. Since so many phone lines were down, she probably couldn't call Michelle.

The Avengers were all the talk at the hospital and everywhere else. It's a good thing they were there, Orla thought gratefully.

The next three days were very hectic. Orla was constantly on call and got very few hours of sleep. On the third day at work, a nurse came up.

"Excuse me, but are you busy?"

"Nope, what do you need help with?" Orla asked tiredly.

"I just need you to make deliver an IV bag to the doctor in room 534. Thanks!"

Orla knocked and entered the room. Two curtains divided the room and three doctors were all talking.

"Excuse me but here are the…" Orla trailed off. She put the IV bag down and looked down at the patient in shock mixed with horror. It was Michelle. Her usually healthy and tan skin was now a pasty white. Her lips were colorless, and she was very still.

"What happened to Michelle?" she asked, her voice shaky.

"Her name is Michelle?" a doctor asked, writing that on a clipboard.

"Y-yes, my roommate, Michelle Bolder." The doctors all looked at her sympathetically.

"What… what happened to Michelle?" Orla asked again.

"We think she has conducted… a rather serious condition."

"What kind of condition are we talking about?" Orla asked, her voice shaking.

"It's very strange, we've never seen anything like it. She's alive, but there's this….purple and yellow blood running through her veins. We've tried drawing it out and reproducing her with different blood, but so far, the blue will not leave. We aren't sure what will happen once it reaches the pulmonary veins, and the arteries." The Doctor said seriously.

Orla felt the blood drain from her face. "Will she…wake up soon?" the Doctor shrugged.

"I honestly could not tell you." He said in a resigned tone. Orla drew a shaky breath.

"I'm sorry. I have to go, I'll let you have a minute." Orla gave him a grateful smile, and he left. Orla looked through the things the doctors said were here personal belongings. She found her purse, her gun, (Which she hid in her purse so Michelle wouldn't get arrested or fined later on), and her shopping purchases. In the bag she found a new pair of shoes, a bracelet, and….the blue, floral dress.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Ruined Plans

Orla walked into the hospital room, replacing the week old flowers with fresh ones. She threw open a window, letting in a warm spring breeze.

"Good morning Michelle! It's a gorgeous day today!" Orla said eagerly. It had been a year since the attack, and still, Michelle was in a coma. The doctors all said it was a miracle she was still alive. Orla gave a heavy sigh as she thought of Michelle.

"Good morning Orla! Hello Michelle!" A doctor said kindly, entering the room. He put a few flowers in the vase. It had become a practice of the hospital staff to put at least one flower in the vase each week.

"Good morning David! How are you today?" Orla asked.

"Very good thank you. I was wondering if you're…free tomorrow?" Orla's heart leapt.

"Uh…no, I don't have work tomorrow." Orla said sweetly.

"Me neither, so I was wondering if you would like to go to dinner?"

Orla couldn't believe it. Was this a date? She had been noticing David for quite a while now. Trying not to blush, she smiled.

"Dinner sounds great! I know a cool casual restaurant near where I live! Pick me up at six?" Orla beamed.

"Sounds wonderful!" after Orla gave him her address she hurried to finish work. A date! I'm actually going on a date! Orla thought happily.

At ten that night, as Orla was driving home, she thought of what Michelle would have said. First, she would be jokingly point out that it was Orla's first date, then have her try on about five outfits and would insist on doing her hair and makeup.

As Orla came in the house, she felt that something seemed a bit off. "Huh? Strange…I'm sure I didn't leave the lights on." Orla mumbled. She went into the living room and gasped. The man in the green and gold was standing there.

Without saying a word, she stood there, waiting to see what he would do. He had a gold helmet that had the shape of ram horns and a scepter/spear like weapon. He walked toward her, his face filled with different emotions that she could not read. That's it, I have to defend myself, She thought, thinking of how she could take him down.

PSSHHHHH! She reached into her purse, pulled out pepper spray, and sprayed him in the eye. He gave a sharp cry of pain, and she ran and grabbed her lamp, ripping it out of the outlet. Although it had been taken from the outlet, the lamp still glowed. Orla controlled her emotions to keep the bulb from exploding into shards. She was looking at the man who was the reason many were dead, and Michelle was….she glowered at him.

"What are you doing here?! What do you want from me?" she yelled. The man straightened up, wiping the spray from his eyes. How could he have gotten that spray out so fast? Orla wondered.

"I am Loki." He stated coldly. Her eyes narrowed even more. He looked very arrogant.

"Ok, and?" she said angrily. She raised the lamp higher, and the light from the bulb intensified. "Did you come here just to tell me your name?" Orla said, trying her best to stay strong and keep her voice from quivering.

"What do you want from me?" Orla demanded again. Suddenly Loki reached up and grabbed Orla's wrist and clenched it. Orla tried to pull away but couldn't. Her wrist and hand felt like they were burning. It was almost like…frostbite. The bulb suddenly exploded, and Orla screamed.

"What did you do?" she yelled, trying not to let him know how scared she was.

"I can control your power, which is good." Loki remarked, but seemed to be really talking to himself more than he was to Orla. Orla frowned at Loki. What was his agenda? And how on earth did he find out about her power? How did he find her?

"This won't hurt." He said in a un assuring tone. He touched her heart with the tip of his scepter.

Orla felt cold at first but nothing else happened. Loki glared at his scepter and tried again. Once again, nothing happened. A third time he tried. At this point, Orla was getting more irritated, and pushed the scepter away from her while saying.

"Stop it, that's really annoying!" She exclaimed. He glared at her and she continued.

"What are you doing?" she asked in an accusatory tone.

"This is the second time it hasn't worked. But you have a heart, it's so obvious you have one!" Loki raged.

"Is your heart made of human flesh?"

Orla cocked her eyebrow.

"Well it isn't made of titanium." Orla said dryly.

He turned his back on her and started walking through the living room. He stopped and picked up a picture of Michelle and Orla in Central Park.

"Where is this girl now?" Orla felt a horrible feeling of bitterness at Loki. After all, he was the one who put her there.

"Put that down. It's none of your business where Michelle is." She said coldly. He gave her a very wry look.

"Michelle? I hear that she has been placed in the hospital? Tell me, have you been able to find a cure for her?"

"No, we haven't, because there doesn't seem to be one." She said bitterly.

"And what would you do if I told you there was a cure?" Orla looked up at him. Loki smiled to himself. He had gotten her attention now.

"Is this a trick of yours?"

"It could be, possibly." Loki said with a challenging look in his eye.

"It is not on this place… what do you call it? Oh yes, earth. It is somewhere quite far from here, actually."

"What's the catch? I mean, you are obviously wanting something from me, so what do you want? Or else, you wouldn't offer to help me." Orla inquired. Orla angrily thought, someone like him wouldn't do something like this without there being a catch.

"To start, how far would you go to save this girl?"

"I would die to get her back." Orla said without hesitation.

"This is how people die. Doing reckless things that their so-called 'friends' would never do in return." Loki said with a sneer.

"Well, I'll do whatever it takes. So, what do I have to do to save Michelle?" Oral said, completely ignoring Loki's statement.

"Since I cannot steal your energy or control your heart, I'll resort to something else. Come with me. I am searching for a few…items. When I have found what I need, I will take you to the place where you shall find the cure. After you find it and return to your friend, she shall be saved."

Orla put her hand on her hips and walked up to Loki. "How do I know if you won't just strand me somewhere and end up not getting the cure to her?" She accused him. Loki shrugged, and took a few steps closer to her.

"You don't know. I could just kill you when I am through with you. You would be extremely empty headed to trust me. I am... the bad guy." She stared at him. Was this seriously the guy she saved nearly two years ago? She looked into his eyes. His eyes were the icy blue ones she had seen. But these eyes looked a bit more…insane. Orla shivered.

"Why do you need me?" Orla repeated.

"You're ability to control energy. I find it fascinating and useful. It will be of great help to me."

Orla started weighing her options. Stay here and let Michelle die when she could've done something, or just go with this space traveling lunatic who was also a terrorist who really could care less if Orla or Michelle died. She decided on option two.

"How long could this take?" Orla asked.

"That depends on you mortal."

"Fair enough, I accept then. When do we leave?"

"We are leaving now." Loki said, impatiently. Orla held up a hand and quickly walked to her room.

"Hold on a minute! If I am going to travel all over who-knows-where with you, then I'm packing a couple necessities."

A few minutes later, she reemerged from her room, carrying a backpack. How she was going to keep track of the backpack, Loki knew not.

"All right…what do I do now?" she asked, adjusting her backpack. Loki took hold of her.

"You do nothing. I am handling this." Suddenly, Orla felt dizzy, cold, sweaty, and very light. Before she knew it, there was light all around them and it felt like she was running against a hundred mile wind.

The last thing she remembered was seeing large, black birds and dark marshes before she fell unconscious. The last thing she thought of were her now cancelled plans for dinner with David.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Deception

Orla woke up feeling sick to her stomach. Her mouth and head felt like cotton, and the smell in the air was nauseating. Reaching for her backpack, she managed a few shaky sips of water.

"What the hell did Loki do to me?" she muttered miserably. Speaking of Loki, where the heck is he? Orla thought, sitting up. All around her was grey sky and marshes and swamps, and the ground was completely flat. She pulled out a comb and brushed her hair, waiting for Loki to return. An hour later, he still had not came back. Irritated, she pulled her shoulder length hair into a ponytail and started to search for him.

The land was so flat and empty she could see that the land stretched on for miles. The humid, moist, unpleasant feeling in the air made Orla feel incredibly ill. She grimaced at the feel of murky water starting to seep into her tennis shoes.

"Loki! Where are you?" she called but heard nothing. Disgruntled, Orla walked on. Eventually, she saw a large lake. The lake was not like the rest of her surroundings. The water was clear and smooth, the air smelled clean, and there was no breeze.

At the other side of the lake, she could see trees. Maybe Loki went there. Orla thought, as she searched for a way to cross. Out of the water emerged large, smooth, black stepping stones. Testing the stones, she put her foot on one and pressed. It did not budge, but a single ripple rang through the lake. Orla gazed at the lake. It looked like glass. She started walking across.

Halfway across, Orla started having second thoughts about crossing. She looked behind her to see the stones disappeared into the lake once she stepped off it. There was no turning back. The stones started to become wobbly and would sink slightly when she put her feet on it. The water started turning choppy, and Orla was starting to hear whispers.

A sickly warm breeze blew around her. It reeked of dried blood and salt. The water turned grey and continued to darken. Out of nowhere, the stones began to sink. Orla quickened her pace, but looked at the shore that had looked so close, but now looked so far away. Her ankles were covered in the dark, murky water. The whispers turned into words. She couldn't understand what they were saying, but they all sounded sad, terrified, or other unpleasant feelings. The water was up to her knees when she felt something brushing against her legs. Reaching down, she pulled it out of the water and then shrieked. A baby, pale, with dark circles under its eyes stared at her with empty, grey eyes. It was dead. Horrified, she dropped the baby and hastened on. She ran through the lake, the water became choppier and rough, the water darker and darker, and the words escalated to screams and shrieks.

"Why can't I see the shore?" Orla cried out in desperation. The water continued to rise, and a current formed. Orla looked down and somehow, was able to see what was in the black waters. Dead things swamped together. Dead people, monsters, fish, children, even insects. They started swimming toward her, just as the stepping stones disappeared. Orla felt herself go under. Rising her head out of the water she tried to swim to the shore. It was so close!

"Just a little more." Orla whispered. She could feel the dead wrap their arms, legs, hands, and claws against her legs. She couldn't kick them away, their grip was like iron. The shore appeared again, and she saw Loki.

"Loki, help me!" She cried out in terror. He looked at her as a twisted smile crossed his face.

"Since you're so clever to get yourself into this predicament, get yourself out." He said mockingly. She looked at him in horror. Here she was, about to be drowned in a swamp, and she was supposed to save herself.

"Stop this! Loki, please help!" She begged. He snorted.

"Why should I? Give me a reason." He taunted. She felt the water rise to her neck.

"Because if I die, you're trapped." He looked away as if pondering what she just said.

As she sunk, she raised her head and shrieked with all the energy she had.

"HELP!" her head disappeared into the water, all the screams and voices vanished, and the lake was as it once was. Only Orla's cry still echoed through the still air.

Orla felt trapped. There was so many things around her. Will I become part of this swamp? Orla thought hopelessly, as she sunk to the bottom of the lake. As her vision went dim, she could faintly see a bright blue light flash, and a pair of strong arms grabbed her and lifted her, and once again, she could breathe. Lying on the soppy ground, she coughed and retched all the water she had swallowed. Wiping her mouth with her soaked sleeve she looked up to see Loki looming over her, soaking wet, his arms folded on his chest.

"L-Loki, you-you-!" Orla sputtered.

"That was the most pathetic thing I have ever seen." He said sharply.

She slung off her denim jacket and started squeezing the water out of her socks.

"Tell me, did it ever cross your mind to not cross the most obvious trap in this entire planet?" Loki asked, still looking irritated at her.

"Well I didn't see you instantly come to my rescue, and I did not know it was a trap!" She argued.

"That is why it's called the River of Deception."

"That was a river?" Orla said in disbelief.

"Hence the word deception." Loki said dryly.

"Hey, it's not like I went and jumped into the river!" Orla said angrily.

"You might as well have, you useless wretch!" He snapped.

"First off, if anyone here is a wretch it's you! For the record, I can't stand you!" Orla fumed.

"Get into the line, you're not the only one." Loki said disparagingly.

"Out of idle curiosity, what are you looking for?" Orla asked casually.

"I really don't think that is any of your business." Loki said in a snotty tone.

Orla rolled her eyes. "Yeah, well, I'm coming with you so I'll find out one way or another."

"And what makes you think you're coming with me?"

"I'd rather not repeat that episode with the river."

Loki arched an eyebrow and silently considered what she said.

"You hold a point mortal. As much as I'd love to see your lifeless body, you still hold some use to myself." Loki jeered.

Orla glared at him. This guy was a real pain in the butt. If Michelle woke up, she would owe her BIG TIME.

"Hey, I have a question for you." Orla inquired.

"I have no time for your stupid questions."  
"Boo hoo, I really want to know something!" Orla insisted.

Annoyed at her pleading he spun around to face her.

"What is this divine knowledge do you wish to possess?" He snapped.

"You have really bad blood pressure. I just want to confirm something. What does this…energy do?" She asked.

"You are a source of energy, which I shall use." He said, resuming his long stride.

"So…did I transport us here or what?" Orla said, finally putting pieces together.

"No, you have the energy I need, and I do the transporting." Loki corrected.

"So, what are you looking for?" Orla asked, trying to keep up with his long strides. Considering she was rather short and he was tall, it was hard to keep up with him.

"I am seeking a Flame of Passion."

"A Flame of…passion?"

"Yes. A Flame of Passion. If you happen to have one in that bloody thing you carry on your back, I'd love to have one." Loki said in an ornery tone.

"Haha, you are very, very hilarious." Orla said without a hint of humor in her voice.

"I try." After an hour of walking, the air grew dryer and hotter, and the forest came in sight.

"We're getting closer." Loki said, quickening his walking.

The forest was almost as lifeless as the marshes were. The trees were all a dull tan color, and the only life in the forest was the enormous black birds perched in the trees. Watching the birds leer down at the two, Orla chose to ignore the birds and hurried after Loki.

Shortly, they came across a cave. The cave was all black and inside it, orange and red jewels shined with a bewitching glow. Looking around her in awe, she silently followed Loki.

Something about the jewels made Orla want to hold one. They all looked so…beautiful and entrancing. They glowed and looked so beautiful and mysterious. She reached a hand out to just touch one, but Loki grabbed her wrist.

"Don't. Remember the lake." He said, releasing her. Orla then remembered how lovely and safe the lake looked but behind that, it was a graveyard. Orla shuddered at the recent memory, she was careful to not touch the enticing jewels.

As the cave got deeper, so did the heat. Sparks blew everywhere and the cave was nearly unbearable.

The cave's rock color changed from black to red, and the jewels turned black. At last, they reached the center of the cave. In the center, was a tiny flame. Even from several feet away, they could feel the intense heat.

As the two stared at the cave, Orla began to feel strange. She felt like her heart was burning. She looked over at Loki, and felt all of her negative feelings toward him grow. He was the one who brought her into this mess! He nearly abandoned her in that horrible water. He didn't even care what would happen to her.

If it wasn't for him, Orla wouldn't be here, she could have been on that date with David, and Michelle would be awake. She clenched her fist and glared at him. Loki looked at her from the corner of his eye.

"Take a deep breath, you need to calm down." He said calmly.

At this, she felt even angrier.

"I am calm!" she said angrily.

"Yes, I can see the peace flowing through you!"

That just made it worse. Orla glared daggers at him.

"Loki…." She said slowly "Don't tell me what I can and can't do!" she shouted angrily. She didn't want to calm down. She just wanted to punch Loki again and again, and then throw him into the river.

"That flame is trying to get you to fight me. You don't like being controlled do you? Well, you are being controlled and manipulated as I speak." Orla took a shaky breath. As much as she didn't want to admit it, he was right, and she truly did need to take a deep breath.

"Ok…I'm ok now…" She breathed.

"Not that I really care for your wellbeing." Loki said, inching toward the flame. Orla could feel the heat grow in the cave. It was blistering heat from where Orla was standing, she could only imagine the heat up close.

"Loki, what are you doing?" she asked him nervously, trying to step forward. But the flames were too hot for her to take another step. Her clothes already wet from the lake, were now plastered to her skin, and she felt like she would collapse from the horrid heat.

Steam began rolling off Loki's clothes and his face was bathed in sweat. Still, he pushed forward. When he was a foot away from the flame, it grew a dark red and engulfed Loki. He instantly hunched over from the pain.

"Loki!" Orla called out and tried to run toward him.

"Stay back mortal…it's testing me…" Loki groaned. Orla could sense his pain and winced.

After a minute, Loki straightened up. A deep, loud, booming voice filled the cave.

"Loki of Asgard, you have proved yourself of the passion needed to wield me and my power." Loki then held out his scepter. The flame seemed to melt into the scepter, and the heat in the cave left, leaving the cave walls grey, and the jewels dulled. Loki glared at his scepter.

"I am not Loki of Asgard. I am merely Loki." He said coldly. With those words, he started walking out of the cave.

"Uh-what was that flame? Why aren't you dead? Why did that flame talk? What's Asgard?" Orla asked, trying to take in all of the events that had been happening lately.

"Stop asking such annoying questions mortal."

Orla felt her face heat. "Again with mortal! Can you please stop calling me that? I have a name, and my name is Orla!" she said angrily. Loki turned to face her. He just realized he never knew her name until now.

"You humans…so wrapped up in names. You should know when I'm addressing you, so there's no problem with you being called what you are. A pathetic mortal." He said, giving her a very sardonic smile.

Orla just looked at him. Then she walked up and punched him, energy pulsing through her hand.

"You are so rude! And you are arrogant! What do you think you are, some kind of god?" She demanded angrily. Loki rubbed his cheek. That had actually hurt. He gave her a patronizing smile.

"As a matter of fact, that is precisely what I am."

"Wow. I knew you were insane from the get go, but this is just….a whole new level of nuts." Orla rubbed her forehead. "Let's get one thing straight! There is only ONE God and it is not you, and if you ever mention being a 'god' around me, then I will judo-flip you into the ground. Got it?" Orla said saucily. Loki stared at her. This was definitely a first. Getting an electric punch and then lectured like a small child.

Loki stood back up and gave her a long stare.

"Do not question my decisions, and I will no longer call you mortal." Orla looked at him. Was he really trying to make such a stupid deal with her?

"You know what? I'm just saying this for future references. I am probably going to question you all the time, so just call me mortal!"

Loki sighed. There was no making stupid deals with this woman.

"I'm not overly fond of you." He said bluntly.

"Yeah, you're just a ray of sunshine yourself." Orla drawled. "Now, enough chat how do we get out of here?" Orla demanded.

In answer, Loki took hold of her wrists.

"Brace yourself." He said, gripping her wrists. She felt the same sensation she had at her apartment, and felt sick and dizzy again. Within seconds, she found herself in a green forest. Head pounding, she leaned against a tree.

"Yeah…ow." She muttered, rubbing her head.

"This is Myintor." Loki said, looking around.

After resting awhile, Orla went through her back pack. Her extra clothing were all wet, and luckily, all of her food supplies and water were water proof because of the plastic. She started searching for firewood.

"Now I'm glad that I went to that Girl Scouts camp." She said to herself, starting the fire. She lay her extra clothing in front of the fire. As it got darker, Orla started sneezing. She couldn't stay in these wet, muddy clothes forever. With that, she found a bar of soap and one of those sample bottles in her bag. She looked over at Loki who was sleeping with his back against a rock.

She grabbed her now dry clothes and snuck over to a nearby stream. After searching and testing the stream, she undressed and scrubbed all the mud out of her hair. She was disgusted out how many bugs had gotten in her hair. She nearly screamed when she fished a dead spider out of her hair. She flung it disgustedly out of the stream.

"He must've gotten in my hair during the lake. Ick." Finally feeling somewhat cleansed, she got dressed again and headed back to the campsite. Loki was still sleeping when she returned.

Orla breathed a sigh of relief. It would've been the end of him if he went looking for her.

"Where have you been mortal?"

Orla glared over at him.

"Taking a bath. And I am clean now." She stated, repacking her backpack. She tossed him a granola bar. "You probably haven't eaten anything in a while, so eat!" Orla commanded, as she bit into her own. Grudgingly, Loki bit into the bar. Making sure he was eating, Orla used her backpack as a pillow and went into a deep sleep.

When Orla woke up the next morning, Loki was gone. Orla rubbed her painfully stiff neck and yawned.

"He left me again." She croaked, sitting up. She pulled out some beef jerky and nibbled on it. She put her hair into a messy braid and waited patiently for Loki. There was no way she was going out there to look for him because of the previous "adventure" Orla had. After waiting for him for an hour, she decided it would be best to go back to sleep. She closed her eyes again, and got much-needed sleep.

Orla felt something wet splatter on her neck and cheek. Was it rain? Orla forced her eyes open. The ground wasn't wet, and she didn't smell rain. She actually smelled something that smelled pretty disgusting. She looked up to see a large eight foot green giant staring down at her, drool dripping from his open mouth. She screamed, grabbed her backpack and scrambled up a tree. The giant grunted and lifted up a large club

"Bne rhe jeken tolaken JaNketh?" The giant spat. Orla tilted her head to the side. She stared at him. What was he saying?

"Bne rhe jeken tolaken JaNketh?" It repeated again, this time more impatiently.

"Uh….no comprendo?" She offered. The giant gave an angry roar and smashed his club into the tree. The tree swayed and the trunk creaked. Orla climbed up even higher and looked for a new tree to climb up. Spotting a nearby branch, she swung onto a different tree.

The giant stomped around the forest, sniffing and roaring. It finally latched its orange-green eyes at Orla and bellowed in a language she didn't understand. Orla decided to test out her strength. She searched inside herself for power. Imagining a small blue light, she reached down and grabbed the light. She felt power rise around her. She looked at the giant and slowly raised her hands. Two things happened. As he smashed his club into the weak tree and it started falling toward the hard ground, Orla forced her power at the giant,tunning him.

Her feeling of victory soon turned to anguish. The tree was hurtling towards the ground. She braced herself for the fall. She yelped when she felt the rough branches scratch and rip at her. She soon found herself flat on her back staring up at the sky.

"Oww…" she moaned. "That is something I shall not be doing again."

Orla groused, putting her hands on her back. She was lucky she didn't get to badly injured. The giant was angrily stalking toward her. Thinking fast, she grabbed a handful of dirt and flung it into his eyes. He gave a roar of pain and swung his club wildly about. Orla looked wide eyed at the creature. It couldn't see, so perhaps she could escape. She hurried to her feet and started running. She heard the giant's large footsteps come closer and closer. Trying to catch her breath, she leaned against a large tree. She heard the giant approach and breathed as little as possible.

"How is it that I leave you for an hour or two then find you battling for your life?" said a near voice.

Orla jumped and then turned around to see Loki.

"I am not in a battle for my life and everything is absolutely fine!" Orla argued.

Loki looked dramatically at the fallen trees and then the angry giant. "Really? Everything certainly looks in order."

"Why you-" Orla growled but stopped when she heard the giant come closer. "So, what are you going to do?" Orla asked anxiously, twisting her shirt. Loki looked at her and snapped his fingers. She looked past the tree and gasped. There was her in front of the tree.

"What did you do?" She hissed. He put a finger to his lips and started creeping to another spot. Anxiously, she followed him.

Spotting the fake Orla he roared and swung his club down. As the club went straight through her, Loki shot him with his scepter. The giant turned to ice and Loki broke through the ice, shattering it. Orla looked curiously at Loki's scepter. His hands looked blue. Orla blinked a few times and looked back at his hands. They were normal now. Orla rubbed her head.

"Must've hit my head." She said.

"I really can't leave you, can I?" Loki sighed.

"Sorry." She said bitterly. "I did stay where you left me though, so it's not my fault!"

Loki shook his head.

"Fine then, mortal. Come on."

Orla walked by his side.

"So, have you found what you're looking for?" She asked, looking around.

"Something I am curious about." Was all he said.

"Thank you for that informative information, much appreciated!"

Orla rolled her eyes. From what she had been learning about this Loki person, was that he was conceited, insane, and was probably the most evasive person when it came to personal questions or motives.

Deciding not to push it, she looked around her. She saw a large snake and inhaled sharply. Whatever Loki was looking for, she hoped that he would find it soon.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Answers

Natasha looked through the records. Luckily, whoever was supposed to be in the record room was out, giving her the perfect opportunity to snoop. Not that she couldn't do this while the person was there.

She finally found what she was looking for. Taking a snapshot of the file, she put it back where she found it and left the building.

Walking into a conference room, she tossed a manila envelope on the table.

"Barton, where's Fury?" Natasha asked. Clint Barton looked up from sharpening an arrow.

"No idea." Natasha rolled her eyes. He was probably getting coffee. Sitting down to wait, she checked her phone for alerts. Five minutes late, Nick Fury came in.

"Director Fury, I have what you needed." Fury opened the envelope and scanned it.

"Right. Tomorrow, I want a SHIELD personal to go and retrieve her."

The next day, a SHIELD agent entered the hospital.

"May I help you?" A nurse asked, thumbing through papers.

"Yes, I am here to talk about a patient. Her name is Michelle Bolder." The nurse looked at her curiously.

"I am from SHIELD and we're putting a request for her to be put into a SHIELD hospital." The nurse pursed her lips and called a head doctor. After the agent explained the situation, the doctor sighed.

"We would need her family's permission in order for her to transfer."  
"Already done, here's the paperwork." The agent said, putting papers on the desk. The papers were forged, but time was of the essence at the moment.

An hour later, a helicopter came to pick up Michelle and the agent.

"So, she's been like this for a year?" Fury asked a SHIELD doctor.

"Yes. We've also checked her records and she certainly knew Orla Karington."

Fury frowned.

"I want you to try every trick in the book to wake her up. We need answers."

"Yes sir."

Satisfied with the reply, Fury turned and left. Not too long later, he found himself in the patient's room.

"Sir, we've done a lot of scanning to show this." They showed the x rays. "You see, part of her blood stream has changed silver, while the other is purple. At first, we thought it was just oxygen deprivation, but it's something we haven't seen before. We're gonna need Banner in on this."

Fury blew out a sigh. "Find him, and while you are waiting for him, do whatever you can."

"Yes sir." By late that night, Bruce Banner appeared at the door.

"So, this is the patient?" He asked, sliding off his coat and tossing it on a chair.

"Yes. She's been in a coma for about a year, and the blue blood isn't due to any sort of depravations." Natasha read, flipping through the records.

"I see…" he mumbled, scribbling down notes.

"We're gonna need some medicine treatments for Fibrous Dysplasia." He said after examining her.

Natasha looked at him, slightly surprised.

"Her bones? They've already been cleared." Natasha argued, but shrugged and flipped her work cell open and started making calls. When treatments arrived, Banner gave directions and left to a lab.

By eleven the next morning, Banner had tested and approved a medication.

"This device and medication work specifically to remove bad blood. Kind of like a high-tech leech." He said, putting a metal device on her chest, then two smaller ones on her wrists.

"Now, I'll run the device on low." He said, pushing a few buttons. Once it started, the devices grew what looked like tiny legs and sunk into her like needles. As blue blood trickled into the IV bag, another IV bag was pushing blood in. A half hour later, Banner stopped the machine. He checked her heart beat and pulse.

"All's good. She'll have to be watched, but she should wake up soon." Banner announced.

"You know why she wouldn't wake up?" Fury asked.

"I'm keeping this blood for testing, so we'll find out soon enough." Banner said, walking out of the room.

"Good work Banner." Fury said.

Banner looked back.

"Thanks." Was all he said as he left.

"Now all we have to do is wait for her to recover." Fury said. He glanced over at Natasha who was rubbing her eyes.

"Call it a day, Romanoff." He said, flipping through the doctor's notes. Natasha nodded crisply, and strode out of the room.

The next morning, an agent walked up to Fury.

"Sir, the patient is awake now, and she is confused about her whereabouts. If you could please give her an explanation, it would be welcome sir." The agent said.

A few minutes later, Agent Coulson entered the hospital room. The blond haired, blue eyed girl looked at him with a bewildered look.

"Where am I? Why am I so pale and skinny? Where's Orla? What about New York? Where is Orla? Is she ok? Do you even know who she is?" She immediately asked, firing questions faster than a gun. Coulson sighed and pulled up a chair.

"Ms. Bolder, you've been asleep for a year." Her eyes widened.

"No way. Is New York in one piece? What about Orla? She's my roommate! I want to see her, and my parents!" Michelle fumbled for words, her hands shaking.

"Ms. Bolder, you need to take a deep breath." Michelle's heart rate went up.

"N-no! I don't need a deep breath, I need a GUN! Where is my friend?" She said angrily.

At that moment, Natasha came in.

"Bolder, you're a lawyer aren't you? Get your cool and settle down." Natasha dictated in a calm but firm voice. Michelle looked at Natasha for a few moments then gasped.

"Oh my gosh! You are one of the Avengers! I saw you in New York! You were the lady who was riding that alien! I KNEW aliens existed!" Michelle said, pointing a finger at Natasha.

"My name is Natasha Romanoff." She said. Michelle suddenly grew serious.

"What about Orla? What happened to her? Is she alive? What happened to New York?"

"New York is safe. It's back to normal. And we think Ms. Karington is still alive, that is, as far as we know." Coulson explained.

"As far as you know? What are you talking about?"

"Michelle, we need you to be calm. Orla is safe, but we need your help. We need you to answer some questions we have. But for now, sit back, drink something, and when you are back on your feet, we'll talk." Natasha explained carefully. Michelle looked at her, trying to decide what to do. At last she sighed.

"Alright. But can you tell me what you are talking about?" Michelle asked warily. Natasha blew out a breath.

"We think that Orla might have been kidnapped." Natasha said quietly


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Camp Comprendo

Orla looked at the muggy forest. It was looking more and more like a jungle as she walked through. Orla grimaced at the swarms of gnats and mosquitos that were hovering over her and Loki. Wiping the back of her sweaty neck, she looked over at Loki.

"We've been walking for hours. What are you looking for?" Orla complained, hating the jungle more and more by the minute. Loki sighed irritably. Orla was eating away at his nerves.

"Stop whining you pathetic being." He growled.

"Sorry, but I don't traipse through wild jungles very much, ESPECIALLY if I don't know the purpose of my joy walk!'

"Do you really want to know?" He snapped. Orla jumped at his different tone.

"No need to speak in that tone, you're the one who's dragging me all over space. But yeah, I would love to know why we are skipping around in a jungle." Orla shot back.

"We're going to a giant camp." Loki said with a glimmer in his eye.

"A giant camp? You mean a bunch of those giants in one spot?" Orla speculated with a twinge of fear.

"Camp usually does mean more than one being." Loki quipped.

Orla sighed. Loki enjoyed making her sound like an idiot. There was an uncomfortable pause.

"Tell me…are you afraid?" Loki said in a taunting tone.

Orla glared at him and then smiled sweetly.

"Why no Loki! I'm not afraid at all! I'm just about to walk into a camp of ten foot monsters! No reason to be afraid!" She chirped in a falsetto sweet voice. Loki gave another exasperated sigh. Why was she so difficult?

Before long, they heard loud stomping. Loki grudgingly helped Orla into a tree and followed after her. A large green giant wearing a shredded loin cloth stomped past carrying a dead…. Well, dead something. Orla was trying to figure out what the dead animal was when Loki stealthily slipped back down to the ground. He left Orla struggling to get down.

"Loki!" she hissed, trying to get down before he disappeared from her sight. She finally decided to jump down and hurried after him.

She found him against a boulder.

"Loki, you almost left me behind." She whispered breathlessly, trying to catch her breath. He shushed her and continued to look down at the camp.

She watched as several giants stomped left and right. There were old giants, young giants, giant children, and several more. They all babbled in the same language the giant Orla had previously encountered spoke.

"So, what's your plan for operation comprendo?" She asked, deciding on comprendo because she couldn't understand a word of their language.

"Simple. Use a little bit of….persuasion. The bumbling idiots won't know what struck them."

Orla looked at him. They weren't human, but they were living beings. It didn't seem quite fair to the giants.

"Just don't hurt them ok?" she asked. Loki snorted.

"You and your human sympathies and sentimentalities." He said, as he drew out his scepter. He struck down a large animal and picked it up.

"Do you speak their language?" Orla worried. Loki walked down to the camp. "If you die and leave me here, I swear by the grave, I will resurrect you, get out of this planet, and then kill you all over again." Orla whispered menacingly. Loki ignored her and strode confidently into the village. Orla face paled. "What is he DOING?" She groaned into her hands.

"Ttkkfn en Loki gjdfnd el girrrgk." Loki declaimed.

Orla snorted. Even in giant babble he sounded like a pompous pig. The giants roared and carried away the animal. A twenty foot giant stomped up and looked down at Loki. The two began talking quickly.

"Ellgfj Jakada Marnert en Rangek?" Loki inquired.

"DefenTiana en parAAtose el Rangek. Ksadsda!" The giant said in an accusing tone. Loki raised his hands slowly.

"HanfelNa ELJ nana." He said carefully. The giant sniffed and then coughed up slime. Orla eye twitched. This was so disgusting. She listened as the conversation went on for another ten minutes. The giant sounded angrier and angrier as the time ticked by.

He raised his large wooden staff. "Dfhgog ENHSnhjckf djkgjf!" He bellowed, swinging the club down at Loki. Loki evaded the blow, and several more giants came. Loki dodged the clubs and made several sidesteps. She watched as he made twenty Loki's and started to confuse the giants.

"Loki, I hope you didn't say anything extremely stupid, because it looks like you did." Orla said aloud.

What happened next would've killed an ordinary man. The twenty foot giant, who Orla was now calling Chief, scooped the real Loki up and dropped him to the ground with force, knocking him unconscious. The Chief roared with triumph over Loki's motionless body. They dragged him into a hut and then all came out a few minutes later.

"I don't believe this." Orla moaned in disbelief.

What was she supposed to do? Go in there and save him? But why should she, he wanted to leave her to die. Then again, it was better than spend the rest of her life here. She would have to save him.

She waited until night came and cautiously entered the camp. She hardly dared to breathe right now. She tiptoed around the sleeping giants and slipped into the hut.

Orla nearly gagged at how awful the hut smelled. It smelled of sweat, blood, and smells that suggested that these giants did not have wonderful hygiene. Trying to not gag, she stepped over the sleeping giants and the bones, she strained her eyes against the dim light.

After scanning the room, she spotted Loki tied to a rough post, looking like an alley cat after a fight. Orla carefully snuck up to him. She found his weapons in the corner and grabbed them. Unsheathing a dagger, she started cutting at the thick ropes.

When he opened his eyes, she gave him her deluxe Orla-shall-kill-you glare.

"If you say anything right now, you are so dead." Orla whispered dangerously. Common sense told Loki to shut up and let Orla work. After he was free she had him stand, and then she handed him her weapons.

"Now let's go-ack!" Orla gasped as a large hand slammed down in front of her. The giant continued snoring. Orla blew out a breath and continued walking. She glanced back at Loki and was relieved to see he was able to walk.

Please don't wake up, just do not wake up. Orla prayed in her head. She drew in a sharp breath as a giant started to stir and slowly open its ugly eyes.

Orla tried to think. It was waking up, what could she do? She started humming in a low voice. The giant grunted and its eyes drifted shut. She continued her lullaby as she crept through the hut. Just a little more she thought, as she drew closer and closer to the exit. Loki and Orla exited the hut. Orla sighed in relief.

"Thank God-" she stopped. A giant as tall as her stared at her with large eyes. Because the giant was as tall as her so it was probably a child.

"Crap." She muttered. The giant let out a shrill shriek.

"Loag! Loag! NafghH NHfjg!" It screeched. Orla looked over at Loki who hadn't said a word.

"Loki, what is it saying?" She demanded, hurrying through the village.

"Mama, mama, the food is escaping." Loki said flatly.

"The food?!" Orla exclaimed as she watched giants emerge from there huts carrying large clubs.

She watched in dismay as the giants were all beginning to corner them.

"Loki, we need to hurry." She said, looking around her. The giants were all drawing closer and closer with large weapons and torches.

"What do we do? Fight our way out?" Orla suggested. Loki shook his head.

"We are outnumbered, and in combat, you are most likely as useful as a worm." Loki deducted. Loki thought for a few moments and suddenly looked over at Orla and grabbed her shoulders.

"That's right! I'll need your energy!" He proclaimed.

"Really? I thought I was as useful as a worm." Orla said, raising an eyebrow. Loki glared at her.

"We need to hurry mortal! He urged.

"But, it takes time to gather energy and we need to be out of here in seconds!" She protested.

"Orla, listen. Unless you do this now, we will be in their banquet hall on a platter." Loki said, as he looked around. The giants were getting closer. Orla nodded and imagined that she was grabbing the energy.

Loki took her wrists and squeezed. Orla felt the hundred mile winds sensation and in a moment, she was leaning against a brick wall.

After waiting for her head to stop moving as much, she pulled her water bottle out of her backpack. How her backpack was still in one piece was beyond her. She took in her surroundings. The streets were all smooth and black and the people were well dressed. She watched in wonder as every time a foot stepped on the street, the black road would slightly glow.

"Wait….civilization? They have that in space? Seriously?" Orla asked in disbelief.

"We'll be staying here for a little while." Loki said, leaning against the wall.

"Where? As in the alley, or planet?"

"Both." He said, rubbing his eyes. Orla shook her head.

"Uh-uh. If we're going to be somewhere decent, then I am going to get a bed for once. I am tired of sleeping on rocks." Orla said stubbornly.

Loki shot her a strange look.

"You have a wall to sleep on this time. Lucky you." He said in a caustic tone.

Orla's eyes turned to a dark grey. She grabbed Loki by his shirt and stopped his face inches from her face.

"What do you take me for? As a fish that needs to be fed every once in a while? Because I am not a fish ok? I am a human being that has needs. And what I need right now is sleep, and something decent to sleep on for once." Orla declared hotly. Loki blinked at her in surprise. Her grip tightened on him.

"Don't forget the fact I risked my butt to go and save you from your own stupidity. Get me a bed. Now." Orla added, emphasizing every sentence.

Loki gave a dejected sigh and made her release her grip.

"Wait here." He said, walking off brushing off his shirt. Half an hour later, he came back.

"Get up, and don't in any way consider this a victory." Loki said, annoyed that he wasn't getting his way. Orla grinned and got up and started walking next to him.

"Loki, admit it, you need somewhere comfortable to sleep." Orla said.

"Please, you are not my mother."

"Where are we going anyway? Is it an inn or what?" Orla asked curiously.

"It's not that I don't enjoy talking with you, in fact, I hate it. So please, stop talking." Loki requested in a dry tone.

"Right. Well, you aren't my cup of tea either." Orla said irritably.

Before long they arrived at what looked like an inn.

He unlocked a room and let her look in. Orla grinned at the sight. A bed, a bathroom, and a window. It was perfect.

"Loki, thanks." He shrugged and pushed her in.

"Whatever you do, do not open the door for anyone but me. Don't leave the room Orla." He warned.

"Ok! I won't leave MOTHER." Orla promised. She was starting to learn to stick around Loki.

As she fell asleep that night she smiled. For the first time, Loki had said her name. Could that be an improvement between them?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: Energy crisis

Michelle sighed as she put a blond lock behind her ear and stared at the girl in the mirror. Had it really been a year? She was paler and skinnier than she was last year. But the more time she spent in the hospital, she was definitely improving little by little.

She insisted now to stop wearing hospital clothes and start wearing jeans and nice shirts. She finished her hair and blew out a sigh. She still had not been allowed to leave the hospital room and she hadn't been asked any questions yet. She sat down on the bed and turned on Doctor Who.

While she watched the show, the door opened. Michelle looked up to see Natasha, another man who Michelle was sure was Captain America, and the fellow who hung around with Natasha a lot.

"One good thing about being out for a year. No waiting for new seasons." Michelle said smiling. The three took a seat across from her.

"How do you do ma'am? My name is Steve Rogers. That over there is Clint Barton, and the lady there is-"

"She already knows who we are, Rogers." Natasha said coolly.

"We have to ask you some questions Michelle." Barton said seriously.

"Ask away." Michelle said confidently.

"It's about Orla. Did she have any unusual abilities or talents?" Michelle gave Barton a suspicious look.

"Why is this relevant?" She asked slowly.

"Ma'am, Ms. Karington disappeared about a week ago. It's important to find out why she has disappeared." Rogers said urgently.

"Yeah, but why is SHIELD involved in this case? Shouldn't the police handle this, or some other investigative service?" Michelle asked defensively. There was silence. Natasha stood up.

"Come on Michelle, let's go grab a coffee." The two men started to get up as well.

"Alone." Natasha added, shooting the two a look.

Twenty minutes later, the two women were sipping coffee in a café.

"I know this is all happening so fast." Natasha said as she looked out the window. Michelle gave a short shrug.

"What I want to know is why SHIELD is interested in Orla? What's going on?"

Natasha gave a heavy sigh.

"When the police looked at Orla's apartment, a lot of different energies was transmitting from your living room. Some of this energy, no one's ever seen before. The second…" Natasha trailed off. Michelle lowered her cup.

"Go on, what is it?" Michelle prompted.

"Same energy as someone we know gives it off."

"Wait, who is it you're talking about?"

"A man named Loki." Michelle looked at her blankly.

"Loki. As in Norse mythology?" Michelle asked.

"I guess you could call it that." Natasha said evasively.

"So this man is an enemy of SHIELD. That is understandable. But Orla, once you help her, will you leave her be?" Michelle implored.

"We will. Trust me, we will help her and then never lay eyes on her again." This sentence made Michelle relax.

"Ok. Orla has this energy crisis. She is able to do things with different kinds of energy. From charging batteries, to powering an electricity outlet, and once in high school, she touched a solar panel and it absorbed ten times the power." Michelle explained. Natasha nodded, hanging on to her every word.

They finished their coffee and went back to the base. While Michelle was taken back to her hospital room, Natasha reported to Banner and Fury. After hearing the story, Banner looked lost in thought.

"So she varies in different energy systems. Is it possible that the unknown energy…" Banner murmured.

"….Could it be she is able to create her own kind of energy?"

"That is very possible. So, Loki is running all over who-knows-where, with a super power energy source. That's just great." Fury said unenthusiastically.

"We're gonna need Stark in on this." Fury spoke into his communication device as he walked to a new room.

"Hey 'Tasha, Stark is coming. Aren't you excited?" Barton asked, smirking.

"Barton, shut up."

By the end of the day, Michelle was standing next to Natasha outside the SHIELD building.

"So, what's going on?" Michelle asked Natasha as she applied her lipstick.

"You'll be staying with Stark for a while." Michelle gaped at Natasha.

"Wait-you mean Stark? You couldn't mean Tony-"  
"In the flesh, kid." She heard someone say behind her. She turned around and her eyes widened.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: Weakness  
Orla felt very warm. She had been used to waking up on some cold wet ground with her face implanted into a rock, but for once she was warm and comfortable.

Her fingers ran over the silky blankets and she sighed. She had never realized just how much she loved her bed until recently. After dozing off for another thirty minutes, she finally decided to get up.

After a thorough bath, she washed her clothes in the tub and then let them air dry. Slipping on a robe, she began packing supplies.

After changing back into her normal clothing and putting the extras back in her bag, she looked around. That certainly took a while, but at least it was taken care of. She heard a knock on the door.

"Must be Loki." She said walking towards the door. But right as her hand reached the handle, she stopped. Loki would probably just barge in saying something like 'we're leaving mortal' Orla reasoned.

"Yes?" She asked cautiously.

"Miss, I brought you some breakfast!" A squeaky girl's voice came. Orla unlocked the door, and looked down at the small pale girl. The little girl extended a steaming tray.

"Here miss!" The girl said nervously. I wonder why she's so nervous. Orla thought, as she accepted the tray.

"Thank you." She said with a warm smile. The little girl returned the smile and left. Orla glanced down at her jeans, denim jacket, and shirt. Nothing seemed very weird about her clothing. Then again, she didn't look like someone from around here.

It was all Orla could do to not just swallow her food whole. It had been so long since she had a hot meal. She smiled as she ate her creamy stew.

After finishing up her meal, Orla looked out the window. It looked like afternoon. She sighed as she sat by the small window and pulled out the Shakespeare she had on hand.

"Who would have thought that I would have time for reading? It's a good thing this was in my backpack." She said to herself as she flipped through the thick book.

By the time she ate dinner, it was dark. She hadn't seen Loki once today. Closing her book, she rose and walked over to the window. She watched the people pass, and took note of their style of clothing and how different it was from her own. She watched the dark sky light up with different colors of stars.

"Wow." She breathed as she stared up at the black sky. She heard a knock on the door. She walked over and opened the door to find Loki staring at her.

"What?" She asked, noticing his disgruntled face.

"You didn't even ask who it is!" Loki said, exasperated. Orla rolled her eyes.

"And YOU actually knocked! Does being in civilization again make you a gentleman?" She teased. He walked over and picked up her book.

"'Shakespeare's Collection'." He said, reading out the title. "Who is Shakespeare?"

She took the book back and carefully place it in her bag. "He happens to be the most amazing writer in history! I have loved his works since I was in high school!" She proclaimed. Loki raised an eyebrow.

"High school?" He implored curiously.

"It's where older kids go to finish school." Orla explained. She glanced over at Loki. You know, when he's not being a butthead, he can actually be a decent conversationalist. Orla thought smiling to herself.

"Hmph. Having time for pathetic frivolities. Idiot."

Then again… Orla thought, irritated that he just indirectly dissed Shakespeare.

"Well, let us go." Loki declared. Orla put her back pack on.

"Are we leaving?" She asked, struggling to keep up with him as he walked out of the inn and into the smooth ebony streets.

"Not yet. I think I found the place." He responded. He suddenly jerked her arm into an alley.

"Hey!" She hissed, rubbing her arm. Loki put a finger to his lips and pointed. She saw a large stone building, and noticed an older man locking the large door.

"We are going to sneak in." He said quietly. She looked at the large building.

"How?" She inquired. He pointed at a barred window.

"Through there." He instructed, his blue eyes never leaving the man. He glanced around to see if anyone was watching, then pulled Orla along.

"How are we going to get in?" She whispered. He looked at the bars and put his hands on it. Frost began to form on it and it rapidly grew blue. Finally, the bars cracked.

"Now Orla, please do the rest." Hesitantly, she placed her hands on the cold bars and squeezed. Instantly, the bars crumbled in large chunks.

He crawled in first, and Orla followed after. He lit a candle and started walking, his footsteps wringing through the empty stone walls. Orla looked about. There were many thick books on the shelves. Many were covered in elaborate designs. The colors were all bright. Finally, Loki stopped. He pointed his scepter at the ground. After a few moments, the stones at his feet began to rearrange into a stair case in the ground.

As Orla gaped at the ground, Loki began walking down.

"It will close soon. Hurry." Orla hurried after him and looked at the musty stone walls. The air was dank and stale and filled with the smell of books forgotten through time.

At last they reached what Loki was obviously searching for. A room that was gigantic and filled with books. She looked at the books carefully, and noticed the dust, cobwebs, and dirt on the books and room.

Loki picked up a book.

"Search for something called Gramata. Look in books that talk of the subject of science, and particularly discuss energy handling." He instructed, his eyes not leaving the pages of the book.

"Loki, are any of these in English? I can't read it unless it's English." Orla asked, after flipping through five books that all had strange writings.

"Some are in English." She searched for a while more until she found a book in English. Silently cheering, she frowned when it was simply a story about a princess. She searched through the books one by one, not finding a thing.

After several hours, Orla's eyes could barely see straight. She opened another book and screamed. Loki, who was avidly reading, jerked up. Orla, pale faced, pointed at the book.

"The book had a face come out of the book. The book had a face." Orla said wide eyed. Loki ran his fingers through his hair, sat back down.

"Is that all?" He asked in a half exasperated, half relieved tone.

"IS THAT ALL? A book had a face Loki!" She alleged. Loki sighed and leaned against the bookcase.

"Books with faces are common. If a book talks or has a book it simply has magic. Just continue looking through the books." Loki instructed as he flipped through the books. Orla nodded glumly and continued flipping through the books pages.

As the night started slipping toward the morning, Orla slumped against the bookshelf as she continued looking through the books. Then, her eyes stopped on a page.

"Loki! Hey Loki! It says something about Gramata!" She said as she shook Loki. Loki's head jerked up. He snatched the book away, his eyes avidly reading the pages. He looked at it excitedly.

"This is it Orla!" He exclaimed. She looked up at him and laughed with relief.

"Good! It makes staying up so long worth it!" She said grinning. He gave her a small smile in return, and put on his helmet.

"We'll need to get out before someone discovers us." He remarked. Orla stood up as well and stretched.

The two carefully got out of the basement and searched for the window they had used.

"Hey Loki, I found it." She whispered. As Loki walked towards her they heard a cry of alarm.

"Who are you? And-and what are you doing with that book?!" A middle aged man cried spotting Loki's book.

"We are going to 'borrow' it. I suggest you not try to hinder us." Loki warned. The man gulped but shook his head.

"No, I cannot allow this! Hand the book over and leave quietly." Orla frowned. This was a really bad situation.

"Last chance. Let. Us. Leave." Loki said in a threatening tone, as he slowly raised his scepter. The man glared and looked Loki straight in the eye.

"I will not." The man said. Without hesitating, Loki struck the man with his scepter, and the man instantly fell, clutching the spot where Loki hit him. As he raised his scepter again, Orla realized what he was trying to do. He was trying to kill him.

"LOKI DON'T YOU DARE!" She screamed, as she jumped in front of the man. Loki stopped his scepter just before it hit her.

"He's seen us." He said through gritted teeth. She gave him a stony glare.

"So what? We need to leave." She said.

"Are you that stupid? If he's seen us, that means that he shall report us and before long, we'll be hunted like beasts. I'm going to kill him, so get out of my way."

"No." Orla said stonily.  
"No?" Loki said, surprised.

"That's right. NO. If you kill him, I'll look for a cure myself." Orla stated.  
"But you cannot leave without me!" Loki protested.  
"I'm sure I'll figure out something." Orla said simply.

"Fine, he stays alive!" He snapped irritably.

"Hey, is that man alright? Stop you two, stay where you are!"  
Loki grabbed Orla's wrists and went through the same routine.

Once they were in there new surroundings, Orla stalked a few steps away. After a few seconds, she took a deep breath.

"We're not done with that conversation. I want to know why you have such a blood lust!" She declared, her back facing him.

"He saw us Orla! I couldn't exactly just let him go!" Loki contended.

"Enough Loki! Enough with all these stupid games and lies, I want to know the truth! Why? Why must you kill people?" Orla whirled around angrily.

"As if you could ever understand my pain!" Loki seethed.

"Your pain? What about other people's pain?"  
"Why should I care? If they are so easy to kill, they're better off dead!"

"That's a lie Loki! They aren't better off dead!" Orla interjected.

"That is your opinion." He said stonily.

"Look, the point is, you can't just casually take a life like that!" Orla said.

"'Casually'? Then, how do you suggest I take it?" Loki said icily.

"Ugh, you KNOW what I was trying to say Loki! Killing people is wrong!"

"I never said killing was right!" Loki argued.

"Then why? Why kill someone in cold blood, whilst knowing that you are wrong?" Orla questioned.

"Sometimes, killing is the only way out. Sometimes, it is killed or be killed." Loki said firmly.

"So you are basing this off survival of the fittest?" Orla accused.

"Yes. I am. It is truly pitiful to let the weak stop and hinder the strong." At this, Orla felt herself angrier.

"What about you? Everyone has been weak at a point of our lives! Even now, no one is not without weakness. If you think killing to survive is ok, that shows me how weak someone could be."

"Are you insinuating that I am a weak person?" Loki asked dangerously. Orla hesitated, then spoke.

"Yes. If you think that making other people unhappy to get you want is fine, then yes, you are weak! And you are the most bumptious, egotistical beings I have ever been so unfortunate to know!" Orla shouted.

"If you are so weak that you go and try to destroy an entire city and kill many innocent lives, than I find that weak, and pathetic!" Orla shouted.

"I don't consider the power to destroy the city weak. You'd have to be strong to be able to do that!" Loki said defensively.

"Then what? What were you trying to prove back there? What the heck were you trying to say, as you tore through all those people? What? What were you trying to prove?" Orla demanded. Loki opened his mouth to say something, but stopped.

The air was so tense, Orla didn't even want to breathe. After what seemed several minutes, Loki spoke in a dangerously calm tone.

"Keep in mind mortal why you are here. You are here to save your beloved Michelle. In order for that you are going to do what I want whether or not you like it." Loki sneered. Orla glowered at him menacingly and snapped back.

"I am here to save Michelle. But that doesn't necessarily mean I have to support everything you do. If I think it's wrong, I'll stop you. And I know one thing so far. You can't get rid of me Loki. Whether or not you like it, you need me." Orla countered.

"I don't need anyone." Loki said sullenly.

"Loki, that is not true, but since my point will obviously not sink into your blatantly thick skull I am going to drop the issue." Orla said, rubbing her temples.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: Starlight

The next month did little to improve their relationship. Time and time again, they were constantly arguing and fighting. While Loki always thought he was right, Orla thought he was wrong. Wherever they searched, Loki couldn't seem to find what he was looking for. One day though, they came to a new place.

Orla looked at the scenery. This by far was the strangest place she had seen. It was like they were on floating islands. The entire land was filled with clear gold and blue sky. The entire place reminded her of an orb of sky speckled with floating lands.

"Woah, it's really beautiful!" Orla exclaimed, turning to Loki.

"What is this place called?" She asked, smiling at the pleasant breeze.

"It's called land av himmelen." He said, looking around them.

"In a few hours, it will be dark. We need to find an ajag." He said, as he looked around.

"An ajag? What is that?" Loki squinted, and pointed.

"I'm assuming you mortals do not have these creatures." Loki said pointing at the sky.

"Where?" Orla asked, looking around. Loki sighed and steered her face to the direction.

"Oh I see- oh my gosh! Is that a dragon?!" She gasped.

"A dragon?"

"I guess you guys call dragons ajags. We call them dragons on uh, earth." It was strange talking to someone about 'earth' customs.

"Alright, you get on one then."

"What? How am I supposed to ride one?" Loki frowned at her.

"You just said you have these except you call them dragons. Don't you know how to ride one?"

"No, they're actually extinct." Orla sighed. Loki frowned, and then walked ahead of her.

"Alright, then I'll get on one and then I'll help you. Stand at the edge of this land." Loki instructed. Orla frowned.

"You trust me right?"

"Absolutely not." Orla said immediately.

Loki chuckled. "I wouldn't trust me either. You're smarter than I thought." He teased. As an ajag drew closer, Loki got ready. When it was close enough, Loki grabbed onto the ajag's neck and swung on.

The ajag gave a high pitched shrieked and tried to fling Loki off, but soon it calmed down and swooped around and about.

"Alright, find an ajag and climb on!" Orla frowned. Loki was being very nice. That was suspicious.

"Orla, one is coming, get close to the edge, extend your arms and jump!" He called out as his ajag swooped lower down. Orla took a deep breath as one came, she jumped and grabbed the ajag's neck. As she struggled to climb on, the ajag writhed and violently jerked, making her lose her grip.

Seeing her fall, Loki's ajag soared up and caught Orla.

"Ow, that hurt." Orla complained.

"Were you even trying? It did not seem like it." Loki said as they flew. He pointed below them.

"See that ajag? Go ahead and jump in twenty seconds."

"Jump, are you crazy?! There's no-" Loki counted and then pushed her off. Orla prepared for the impact and fell on top of the ajag.

"Hold on, keep a firm grip!" He instructed. Orla held on for dear life, silently praying that she'd live through this.

"Loki, you pushed me off!" Orla accused. Loki looked down at her and smirked.

"So? You learned how to ride an ajag!" Loki said defensively.

"Next, learn how to steer! Use your hands, put them on his neck and steer in the direction you need to go!" Loki shouted over the loud winds. Orla did as he said and found it surprisingly easy.  
"Hey, this is pretty fun!" Orla cheered. Loki smiled, but grew serious.

"Come, we need to find a land higher up." He said, as he steered his ajag to fly higher.

"Come on dragon, let's fly up higher." Orla urged, as she steered hers upward. After flying through the now purple and orange sky for some time, Loki called to Orla

"Up there!" He called. Soon the two were back on the ground. The two ajags flew away.

"Wait! We might still need you!" Orla called at the two disappearing figures.

"No, it will come to us." Loki said as he lay on the ground.

"What will?" Orla asked as she lay down to.

"I read about it in Gramata. We're looking for the star of Rangek. It is said to be the most beautiful star of all places.

"Are you…going to put it into your scepter like that flame?" Orla asked uncomfortably. He turned his head from the sky and looked at her.

"Yes."

"Oh…it just seems kind of a shame to take the star." At this, his expression hardened.

"You have to sacrifice much to achieve your desires." He said, turning his attention to the sky.

Orla didn't argue with that. You really did have to. But, what was worth and not worth sacrificing?

"Loki, look, the stars are starting to come out!" Orla exclaimed as she pointed up at the violet sky.

"So they are." He agreed.

"Some of those stars are lands and realms actually." He pointed out.

"Really?" She asked, gazing up at the different colored stars.

"That one was the jungle realm that grey star over there is the marsh land, and if you look closely, the one over there is the place where Gramata was."

"Ah, that's cool! Kind of reminds me of Star Wars though…" Orla said with a smirk.

"Star Wars..? I do not…"  
"Never mind, Loki! Oh, look, it's like a giant tree, what is it?" She asked, pointing upwards. Loki's jaw tightened.

"I don't know." He said stiffly. Orla gave him a concerned glance. He obviously knows what that place is. I better not ask. She thought as they silently stared up at the sky.

For hours, the two watched the sky. The sky turned from light purple to a deep blue. Slowly the planets and stars faded into a brilliant silver light.

Loki stood up and stretched.

"Orla, let's find an ajag." He said, walking toward the edge.

"Why?" She asked, looking at him curiously. He pointed at a particularly large star.

"That is Rangek. We're going to catch it." At this, Orla's jaw opened.

"We're going to catch a star?"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten: Dead or Alive

"I'm going to stay with Tony Stark? But for how long?"

"Until we find your walking charger friend." Tony explained simply. Michelle glared at Tony menacingly.

"Mr. Stark, my friend is not a walking charger, she's human." Michelle said flatly.

"Sorry, ignore Mr. Stark he's kind of a five year old." Michelle heard someone apologize. She turned around and blinked in surprise.

"Virginia…Potts?" Michelle said carefully.

"You can just call me Pepper. So you're Ms. Bolder? " Pepper said

"Yeah, but you can just call me-"

"You can just call her Bolder." Tony cut Michelle off. Pepper gave him a glare.

"Mr. Stark can I have a word?" She asked pulling him by the arm. Natasha shrugged and walked over.

"He'll act better in a minute." Natasha said, hoisting Michelle's bag into the trunk of a car. A few minutes later Tony came back.

"Ready to go Michelle?" He said in a sullen tone. Michelle raised an eyebrow but nodded. As she was getting in the car, she turned to Natasha and smiled.

"Thanks for everything!"

"We'll see each other again soon don't worry." Natasha said in an assuring tone.

Michelle smiled and closed the door. She sat in the backseat listening to Pepper and Tony bicker and slowly began to sink into thought. Her life used to be pretty simple. Now she was dealing with superheroes, agents, was sitting in the back of the car with the American version of Will and Kate. Not to mention her best friend was supposedly space traveling with a terrorist. All this seemed like a weird dream.

When they arrived at Tony's house, Tony took Michelle's bags and walked in.

Soon the three were seated around a coffee table with drinks.

Michelle stared at her coffee as she spoke.

"So, since SHIELD doesn't tell anyone anything, I'm going to clear this up. While Ms. Battery is running around space with Loki, we're going to keep you here so no one can ask YOU questions about Orla. We're also going to ask questions when we find stuff about Orla." Tony explained. Ignoring the comment about her being a live battery, Michelle asked curiously.

"What could I do to help?"

"Get enough energy to power a ship that could take you to a new universe so you can get your buddy and Loki back." Tony said with a straight face. Michelle blinked.

"You're kidding right?" She said, setting down her coffee.

"Contrary to popular belief, I am a very serious person…" Tony continued in a serious tone, but was cut off by Pepper.

"Tony, honestly! No, he's kidding Michelle, you don't have to do that. You're a lawyer not a scientist." Pepper responded in a crisp tone. Michelle sighed, these people were not normal. Tony stood up.

"Alright, Ms. Pepper, would you mind accompanying Ms.….what's her name?"  
"Michelle." Michelle said dully.

"Right, Michelle. You just…handle her for a bit."  
Pepper rolled her eyes as Tony tromped down the stairs. Michelle raised her eyebrows.

"Uhh….you deal with that every day?"

"You get used to the guy after a while, trust me." Pepper said laughing. She stood up.

"Alright, let's find you a room since you'll be staying for a while. Keep in mind you're probably going to get a lot of visits from SHIELD people." Pepper explained, as she opened a room.

"Wow, you guys have a pretty nice place." Michelle observed, as she looked at the large room.

"I'll let you get settled in, so shout if you need me." Pepper said, closing the door. Michelle set her suitcase down and started unpacking. As much as she wanted to go back to work, her friend's safety would come first.

"I hope things work out." She mumbled. What can I do for Orla? Like Pepper said, I'm not a scientist, so what can I do to bring her back?

That evening, Pepper and Michelle ate dinner quietly.

"Pepper, where's Tony?" She asked curiously.

"I think he said he had some work to do. C'mon lets go down." Pepper said as she rose out of her seat.

As they headed downstairs they heard a large crash. The two hurried down to see Tony brushing soot of his ACDC shirt.

"Jarvis, we're gonna run the test again, this time with an adjustment of the negative energy."

"Of course sir. Making adjustments." Michelle heard a computer say. Tony looked over and saw Pepper and Michelle come in.

"Pepper, what is she doing here?" Tony asked, frowning.

"I took her down to see your 'house'" Pepper said, smirking.

"Pepper! I will seriously fire you!" Tony declared. Pepper just sighed and gave him a Yeah-right look. After a few seconds Tony shrugged.

"Never mind…"

"I take it he spends a lot of time here." Michelle noted.

"He practically lives here." Pepper replied.

"Tony, what are you doing?"

"Working with the energy sample that was left by your pet battery." Tony noted, his eyes glued to a screen.

"I've reproduced the energy so it'll be easier to work with and then I'm seeing how this works with Loki's energy." Tony said, as he moved his hands around.

"Oh…" Michelle said as she looked around the large garage.

"Hey, Michey, what could your friend do with this energy?"  
"She could refill energy. She also was able to start machines on her own." Michelle informed Tony.

"Uh huh…ok, Jarvis, did you get what she said?" He asked, turning his back on her again.

"Yes sir. Shall I add it to Operation: Battery file?" Jarvis asked.

"Again with the battery thing!" Michelle said in an exasperated voice.

"Yeah, go ahead." Tony said, ignoring Michelle.

After a few minutes of silence, the two women took that as their cue to leave.

"He sure is smart." Michelle marveled.

"Yeah, he is. How else was he going to come up with making an Iron Man suit?" Pepper affirmed.

Michelle sighed. "Do you really think that Orla will come back?" Pepper failed to meet her eyes and looked down.

"Uh, yeah. I wouldn't worry too much, after all, the Avengers and SHIELD are all working on this!" Pepper assured her.

"I know. It's just…I get so worried." Michelle admitted quietly.

"Michelle, we'll do everything we can." Pepper said kindly.

Michelle heaved a sigh and looked up.

"I hope so." Michelle said, rising.

"Well, I am going to bed then. Night, Pepper and thank you for letting me stay here." Michelle said gratefully.

"It's not a problem, Michelle. Goodnight."

Michelle tossed and turned throughout the night, unable to sleep. Rolling over to look at the clock, she groaned when it was only three in the morning. Opening her door, she walked to the kitchen hoping to get water.

"So, those were the results?" Michelle heard Pepper say warily.

"Yeah. With hers and Loki's energy, he could be able to travel on his own. It's pretty likely that he just killed her once he reached a destination." Michelle's eyes widened at these words.

"But why would he kill her at his destination?" Pepper asked.

"Maybe he doesn't know that he can completely take her energy." Tony said thoughtfully.

"So, you're telling me that we have no way of telling if she's dead or alive?" Pepper asked tiredly.

"For now, we're gonna have to lean toward her being dead." Tony answered.

"Poor Michelle. How in the world are we going to tell her?" Pepper mumbled.

"For now, let's keep this under our belts." Tony responded.

So, she's either dead or alive. Michelle thought, slipping back into her room. It looked like it was going to be a long night.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven: Family ties

"Any bright ideas Loki?" Orla questioned as she gazed up at the glistening star.

Not answering, Loki gazed up the star, his brow furrowing as he thought.

"The star is quite close…" He mumbled. He pointed his scepter upward to the star.

"Loki, what are you planning?" Orla asked him uneasily.

"I'm going to use the scepter to capture the star."

"I don't know if that's a good idea, I've got a bad feeling about this." Orla said nervously.

"Silence mortal, you know nothing of these matters." Loki hissed. Orla folded her arms across her chest.

"Oh I don't know, I've been doing this for about a month with only YOU as my only company." Orla retorted saucily.

Loki rolled his eyes and shot his scepter.

Just watch, the star's going to blow up. Orla predicted.

The star did not blow up. It stayed as it was.

"Wow, Loki, fabulous job." Orla said dryly. Loki gave Orla a dirty look and she decided it wise to be quiet.

After a few moments they heard an echoing rumble in the ground. Out of the ground sprouted a tree that was growing rapidly. Orla looked up at the tree in awe. The tree had pure white bark and its leaves were glowing.

"Who attacked the star of Rangek?" a calm and gentle voice spoke.

Orla noticed Loki pale a little. He knelt to the ground and motioned for Orla to do the same.

"I, Loki of Jotenheim." He said in a steely voice.

"Jotenheim? Are you not from Asgard, son of Odin, and brother of Thor?" His fists clenched.

"I am not son of Odin. I never was. And Thor is not my brother." He said bitterly.

Odin…Asgard…where have I heard that? And wasn't Thor in New York? Orla thought.

"You have trespassed into Rangek, Loki of Asgard, and have attacked our star. What do you wish of our star?" The voice asked.

"I wish to possess the star in order to complete a task." Loki answered.

The tree was still and flickered brighter.

"I know what task you wish to complete. However, I cannot allow you to use our star for your evil plans." The voice said, steadily growing stronger.

"I do not mean evil with my actions-" Loki tried to explain but was cut off.

"You speak a lie. The Asgardian court has been searching for you, son of Odin. At long last, they shall find you." The voice said. The ground began twisting itself open to reveal a prison like room.

"Wait, what? A prison? What did he do?"

"So, your companion has told you nothing…aside from attacking Mygard, the land where you are from, he almost annihilated the ice giant race, nearly killed his brother, and kidnapped his own father."  
"Wh-what?" Orla asked, glancing over at Loki.

"Is…is this true Loki?" Loki avoided her eyes and looked at the tree.

"Now the both of you shall meet the Asgards…"

Orla felt herself starting to fall into the prison.

"Orla!" Loki shouted, grabbing her wrist.

"This mortal has nothing to do with this! Nothing! Release her!"

"Oh? Is my prisoner ordering me?" The voice taunted.

"No. I'm begging you to let this girl go free." Loki pleaded. Orla's eyes widened. Loki was pleading for her to be free? She must be hearing wrong. He was always pushing her around and suddenly, wanted to help her?

"The mortal had made the choice to follow you did she not?" The voice said as the ground began slowly sinking into the prison.

"Merely because I had threatened her! I do not wish her to suffer the same fate as I, so release her!" Loki cried out.

"I shall not." Came the stubborn supply. The two fell into the prison.

"Remember this Loki. Your past will never leave. Your actions will forever be branded on you. Because of this, you shall deal with the consequences forever. You shall never be loved, you shall always be hated, and forever the outsider. You can never change." The voice said in a cold voice, as the ground covered up above them.

Loki angrily kicked the wall. Orla simply sighed and hugged her knees.

"It is of no use. There is no way out of this prison." Loki said after thoroughly searching the prison.

"I-I'm sorry Loki." Orla whispered as she felt hot tears drip from her eyes.

He looked at her in surprise and sat down next to her.

"Why?"

"If I had done something, if I had tried to stop you from shooting the star, we wouldn't be here." Orla said, putting her head on her knees.

"No…It's my fault. I shouldn't have tried to shoot the star without knowing more about it." Loki said quietly.

He's…saying he's at fault? Is he sick or something? Orla looked at Loki and frowned. He looked her way and scowled.

"What?" He asked in an annoyed tone.

"What are you trying to accomplish?" Orla asked.

"Why the sudden curiosity?" Loki asked suspiciously.

"It's not sudden curiosity. I've wanted to know for a while now. What is it that you want so badly?" She asked carefully.

"You most likely haven't heard of it. It's called the tesseract. With it, I will be able to…" He trailed off.

"With it…?" Orla pressed.

"Oh, why would you care?" Loki snapped irritably.

"I do care. Is that all true?"

"Is what true?"  
"You know what I'm talking about. Your family." Orla said.

"Oh." There was an awkward silence.

"A…a lot happened." He mumbled.

"What happened?" She pushed on.  
"Mother…mother died, protecting a mortal. Father hid the truth, and my brother…my brother has always been better than me. Always." He said bitterly.

So his family is really, really complicated.

"So…where's your family now?" She asked.

"It's none of your business, why should you even care?" He snapped.

"Because you're in a way, my friend." Orla said quietly.

"I'm your what?" Loki blinked.

"My friend. Even though you're a jerk, even though you are using me, you're selfish, and don't really give a hoot about what happens, you're in a way, my friend."

Loki snorted. "Hmph, I wouldn't waste your time trying to indulge your human feelings on me." Orla rolled her eyes. Ok, sure, Mr. Tough guy.

"Can you tell me about Thor?" Orla asked after a minute of silence.

"What is there to tell? It was always he who received glory and praise, only he who his father loved, and he was always the do-gooder." He spat. Loki is obviously jealous of his brother. And he is bitter about something. Orla thoughts were cut off by Loki.

"What about your family? I do not wish to speak about myself any longer." Loki implored.

"Well, not much to tell. I grew up in a happy home with three sisters and my parents. I grew up in New York, I met Michelle in high school and we became roommates in college." Orla said.  
"Hm. No strife or issues in your family. You are truly lucky." Loki remarked.

"Actually, no. When I was sixteen I found out that I was adopted. I wasn't upset about the fact I was adopted so much as I was about my family never telling me that I was." Orla revealed.

"You were adopted?" Loki asked in blatant surprise.

"Yup. I was adopted." Orla admitted.

"Then, if I may ask you a question?" He asked.

"Go ahead."

"Have you ever wondered about your real family? What your true origins are and where your real family exists now?" Loki inquired.

"Nope. Because I only have one family. My family is the family I grew up with, the family I ate with and talked to and kissed goodnight. I really don't think it matters who my actual blood relatives are." Orla said casually.

"Not even once?"

"Not even once." Orla confirmed. She stood up and offered a hand to Loki.

"C'mon, let's get out of here." She said smiling.

Loki looked warily at her extended hand but took it. Orla smiled and pulled him up.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve: Sleipnir

"Maybe if we tried going through the floor…this is a floating island right?" Orla suggested, looking at the dirt floor.

"No, we'd simply fall to our deaths." Loki said, sighing.

"Well, what about ajags? They could do something!"  
"Hmm…it could work that way. We'd look for one flying nearby and blow through." Loki remarked.

"Orla, stand back." He ordered.

Nodding, she got to the farthest area possible. After several blows, a chunk of ground blew away to reveal the sky below them.

"Orla, come over. Once we spot an ajag, we'll…" Loki trailed off as he looked at the ground closed off.

"Fools. Do not try again, or you will face grave consequences." The booming voice sounded, making the ground tremble.

Loki looked over at Orla.

"We're going to try again." He whispered.

"What?!" She gasped. He put a hand over her mouth.

"Fool, whispering is essential at the moment." Loki whispered. Orla rolled her eyes and smacked Loki's hand away.

"Right, so what are we going to do once the hole opens?" She asked as she looked at the ground.

"Leave it to me." He whispered driving his scepter into the ground.

"Loki, this is so risky!" She hissed.

"I always do risky things, which is why I am still here." He whispered back, shooting his scepter into the ground.

However, once it struck the ground, the prison began violently shaking. "You have defied me one again, and now, you shall face the consequences!" The voice said loudly.

"Loki, look! The roots from the tree are coming down here!" Orla shouted. Loki continued his work with the scepter. Soon, there was enough room for them to escape.

"Orla!" he shouted.

"What?" She asked. Loki grabbed her arm, drew her towards him and held her firmly in his arms.

"What are you doing?!" Orla asked in a panicked tone as the roots came closer.

Not answering, Loki jumped. Just as the ground closed, they were falling through the air.

"Oh no! We're going to die!" Orla shrieked, clutching Loki's back.

Orla heard a screeching sound, and soon, felt impact. They crash landed into an ajag.

"Hold on Orla." Loki instructed as the ajag thrashed around. After a few minutes it calmed down and began gliding through the sky.

"Ow. That really hurt." Orla complained.

"At the very least we won't be running into any Asgardians." Loki commented.

"Asgardians…Thor, Odin, Loki…" Orla murmured. She was quiet for a moment and then snapped her fingers.

"Norse mythology!" She exclaimed.

"Norse mythology? What in Odin is that?" Loki asked, keeping his eyes on the direction they were flying.

"You know, people make stories about you guys like you! You know, the rainbow bridge…and…you giving birth to an eight legged horse!" Loki coughed at that.

"WHAT!?" Loki managed.

"I think the horses name was….hmm… I did a report on this in high school…oh yeah Sleipnir!" Orla said as she wracked her brain for more information.

"How could I give birth to a horse?"  
"An eight legged horse." Orla corrected.

"Yes, well, I am curious as to why you would think I would do that." Loki said dryly.

"Well, as the myth goes, for some reason, you shape shifted into a horse and gave birth to a horse." Loki blinked.

"I used to think mortals were foolish. This has escalated to a new level." Loki muttered.

"Well I wouldn't think too much about Norse myths. There was one about a boat made of finger nails of the dead." Orla said casually.

Loki cast her a look of concern. "You…are a very strange mortal." He said, turning back around.

"Yeah, I know. Hey, Loki, did you seriously give birth to a horse?"  
"You cannot be serious! You think that I, Loki, gave birth to a horse?" Loki asked her.

"I honestly wouldn't put it past you." Orla answered.

"You little twerp!"

"But did you?" Orla said, blinking innocently at him.

"NO! I did not give birth to a horse!" Loki barked.

"You're fun to tease Loki. By the way, where are we going?"  
"Somewhere new."

"Once again, I thank you for your informative briefing captain!"

Sometime past, before it was dawn. As the tree rested, figures emerged onto the island.

"So, you have arrived." The voice sighed.

"Where is Loki?" A man asked.

"Thor, son of Odin. I see you heard my call."

"Where is my brother?" Thor demanded.

"He has fled with the mortal." The voice announce heavily.

"What? When? And what mortal do you speak of? My brother despises mortals!" Thor declared.

"Not but a few hours ago. A mortal is accompanying him for reasons I know not." The voice said informatively.

"I see. Thank you for holding him here for so long." Thor said in a tired voice.

"What next Thor?" A man asked him.

"We shall search for any clues we can about Loki's whereabouts. Fandral, I am depending on you and Sif to report back to father." Thor instructed.

"Where might you be going Thor?" Fandral asked.

"To find Loki." Thor said.

Orla breathed hard against a stone wall. Traveling really took her strength. Loki dug her water bottle out of her bag and handed it to her.

"Thanks." She muttered, sliding to a sitting position. Sitting next to her, Loki looked at the backpack.

"I honestly wonder how you're able to keep that bag in one piece."

"I seriously have no idea." Orla admitted as she looked around her.

A hot wind rustled her hair and a cloudless blue sky loomed overhead. Orla gaped at the flying animals and carriages.

"We should find a place to stay." Loki said, getting up.

Scrambling up to her feet, she followed, swinging her back pack beside her. As the two walked, Orla felt this odd feeling.

"Hey, Loki? I think someone is staring at me…" She mumbled. She noticed people were pointing and whispering about her clothing.

Finally Loki sighed and walked into a shop. A stout woman greeted them.

"Welcome, looking' for something?"

"Yes, actually, this young women needs a change of clothing." Loki said casually as he glanced back at the street. The woman raised her eyebrows at him.

"This way please." She said, leading her to the back.

Orla looked through the clothes, to find that they were all much too large.

"Um, is there any that would fit me, ma'am?" The woman looked at her curiously.

"Well, to be honest, not many pretty women show up like yerself, most of us are actually pretty thick. But, I'll check the back to see if we have anything." She said disappearing into a backroom.

She reappeared holding a light green dress.

"I'm afraid this is the only one that will fit ya." The woman said apologetically.

"Oh….it's really beautiful ma'am!" Orla breathed, looking at the dress.

"It is pretty out of date, I had forgotten we even 'ad this dress!" The woman told her.

"That's fine! It's a really pretty dress!" Orla said cheerfully.

She went into a room and slipped on the dress. Orla smiled at the feeling of fresh clothes. The fabric was strong and it was a good length. She appraised herself in the mirror. It was a light green dress that had a darker shade around the waist.

Approving the dress, she walked out.

"Hey, Loki, what do you think?" Loki walked over and glanced at her.

"You look…quite lovely." He said, looking at the ceiling.

Orla snorted. "Me or the ceiling?" She joked.

"We also have shoes with it." The woman said, showing them a pair of gold flats.

"How much for all that?" Loki asked.

"Nothin' for them, no one here could fit these anyway." The woman said, waving her hand.

"Thank you!" Orla said kindly.

After putting the slightly big shoes on, the two walked up.

"Hey thanks for this Loki, but why did you buy me the dress and shoes?"

"People were finding your normal clothes suspicious." Loki answered briskly.

"Ah." Orla said as she glanced around them. People were still staring at her.

"Uhh….Loki…I think they're still looking…"  
"You must be imagining things." He said. However, after a few minutes, Loki started to reconsider this.

"Come here for a minute." Loki said, pulling her into an alley.

"What is it with you and alleys?" Orla demanded.

"Put this on." Loki said, handing her his cloak.

"A cloak? But why?" Orla questioned as she put it over her.

"Just do it." Loki snapped.

"No need to get mad. It's on, now let's find a place to stay." Orla said, walking into the street casually.

Shortly, after they found a room, Orla flopped down onto the bed.

"Wow, I'm so tired…" She yawned.

"Go ahead and get sleep." He said, sitting on the window seat.

"Where are you staying?" Orla asked, now half awake.

"Here. I'll sleep on the window seat." Came Loki's reply.

"Window seat…that doesn't sound comfortable…" She mumbled. A few minutes later, Orla's breathing deepened. Loki sighed and put his head down and closed his eyes.

Chapter fifteen: Trouble

"Loki…" A soft voice said quietly.

"Mother? Is it truly you?" He heard the woman chuckle.

"Yes darling. It's mother. Is everyone well? Thor…your father?"

"He is not my father…"

"But dear, you heard the mortal. He may not be father by blood, but he is indeed your father." His mother said in a reprimanding tone.

"She could never understand mother."  
"I think she could. In ways, she is similar to you Loki." He felt a warm hand brush his cheek.

"Her. How is she like me?"

"She had difficulties when she realized the truth about herself. How do you think she felt when she discovered her abilities? I'm sure she also felt that she was quite the outcast."

"But I am truly an outcast." He said.

"Loki, please. It's not too late to turn back."

"Don't you understand? It is too late!" He protested.

"It's never too late. You can never change the past Loki. But, you can change."

"Mother I..."

"One more question. The mortal. Is she as weak as you once thought?"

"She is…"

"Loki! Hey, Loki!" Loki opened an eye and glared at Orla.

"What are you doing with my helmet?" He growled.

"Wearing it obviously. Hey, this is heavy!" She said, holding it with a hand to keep it from sliding off.

"Orla, give it back!"

"No way! This is so awesome! The scepter is pretty heavy to!" Orla laughed.  
"Orla…..you are going to blow something up…"

"Please. I have a little self-control you know!" She grinned at him.

"I am going to slaughter you if you don't hand it back!" he warned.

"Hmm….not sure how that'll work out for you buddy. I have your weapons, AND my energy. And what do you have? Ice." She grinned.

"ORLA!"  
"Ok, I had my fun, here you go." She sighed, taking off the helmet.

"Do not take it again!" He warned.

"We'll see…" Orla said in a teasing tone.

"Hey, you want to eat? It's already dark out and I'm certain you must be hungry!" Orla proposed.

"There's a tavern downstairs, let us go." Loki agreed.

The two walked downstairs to see a large, crowded room.

"Wow…" Orla said, looking at a scaly purple man pass.

"There are all kinds of different things here!" Orla gasped.

Loki and Orla sat down at a small table and ordered a meal. It was a quiet meal since Orla couldn't keep her eyes on Loki and continued looking at all the unusual people.

"Orla, do you want a drink?" He asked. She shrugged.

"Sounds good, but nothing to strong, ok?"

"Agreed." Loki said as the two walked over to the bar.

After getting there drinks, the two sat down.

"You know, it's been awhile since I've done this." Orla sighed.

"This?"

"Drinking. With a guy."

"A while? I am surprised that you have ever gone out with a friend." Loki joked.

"I have! I went out with...well I almost went out with a man from work!"

"Oh? A man you say? He must have been truly desperate for a woman to have to go to you." He said, smirking.

"You're one to talk. How many women have YOU gone out with?" Orla asked smugly. There was a pause.

"Touché." Loki said, staring at his drink.

"So I was right to? Not too many lady friends then?"

"No."

"To bad." Orla sighed, as she stood up.

"Where are you going?"

"I am going to use the restroom, I'll be back." Orla said. As soon as she left, three men approached Loki.

"Hey you, who was that pretty thing?" three guys came and sat next to Loki.

Not answering, Loki kept his attention on his drink.

"If he's not answerin' I guess that means he don't know her!" A guy cheered. Loki's eyes shifted to the restroom. This didn't sound good.

"Hmm, why dons't we introduce ourselves to 'er?"


End file.
